The Flash is Born (Episode)
The Flash is Born Synopsis GREG FINLEY GUEST STARS AS DC COMICS’ VILLAIN GIRDER: The Flash (Grant Gustin) faces a new Metahuman named Tony (Guest Star Greg Finley, “Star Crossed,” “Secret Life of The American Teenager”), who can turn himself into girded steel at will. While Dr. Wells (Tom Cavanagh) and Caitlin (Danielle Panabaker) are concerned about Barry’s safety, Cisco (Carlos Valdes) comes up with a plan to take Tony down. Meanwhile, Iris’s (Candice Patton) blog on The Flash gets her into trouble, and Eddie (Rick Cosnett) witnesses Tony’s abilities firsthand and begins to ask questions that Joe (Jesse L. Martin) doesn't want answered. Joe asks Dr. Wells to help him solve Nora Allen’s Murder. Millicent Shelton Directed The Episode Written by Jaime Paglia & Chris Rafferty. Summary Flash whisks Iris up to the roof of Jitters and asks her to stop writing her blog about him. She refuses, insisting that the people of Central City need to know that he exists. When she tries to question him, Flash insists that he isn't there for an interview and asks how Barry would feel if she was endangered because of the blog that she's writing because of him. Iris says that she isn't doing it just for Barry, but to give other people hope. Sirens go off in the distance and Flash returns Iris to the coffee bar and then runs off to investigate. Tony Woodward is driving in a stolen Humvee and the police are pursuing him. Joe and Eddie try to block him off, just as a young boy crosses the street. Flash gets the boy out of the way and Joe and Eddie open fire on Tony when he refuses to stop. Both of them see the bullets hit Tony in the face and bounce off as the thief's skin turns to metal. Tony drives through the road block and Flash orders Tony out. Tony agrees but then rips the door off of the Humvee and throws it at the hero. Flash easily dodges and tries to punch Tony, only to break his hand on his metal skin. Tony smashes Flash to the ground and slams his fist down, only for the hero to run off. At STAR Labs, the scientists return to the main lab and find Flash lying on the floor. Caitlin treats his injuries and warns that he'd be dead or crippled without his accelerated healing. Barry explains what happened and admits that he remembers Tony from somewhere, but can't place his face. Harrison tells him to worry about Tony later and for the time being focus on healing. The next day, Joe is at the station watching an interview of Barry describing the man in the yellow suit that killed Nora. Barry arrives and tells Joe what happened with Tony, and Joe tells him to work with Eddie on the case and give him a scientific explanation for what they saw, and then heads out to work on another case. Barry finds Eddie in Singh's office and they've confirmed who Tony is. He disappeared ten months ago after he was in and out of juvie, and now he's back and stealing Humvees and ATMs. Barry remembers being in school with Iris, and Tony beating him up and insulting Henry, calling him a killer. After the meeting, Eddie tells Barry that he saw Tony turn into metal. Barry tries to come up with a believable explanation, but Eddie isn't buying it. Iris arrives and Eddie explains that Barry is helping him with the case. She asks if the Streak was there but Eddie points out that he can't discuss an investigation with her. Once she leaves, Eddie points out that things were cool between Iris and Barrie and asks Barry what's going on. Barry makes a quick exit. Joe goes to STAR Labs and asks Harrison to help find Nora's killer. When Barry returns to STAR Labs, he tells Caitlin and Cisco about how Tony bullies him as a child. Cisco has set up a metal fighting dummy, nicknamed "Girder," and tells Barry that he has to learn how to focus his speed to injure a metal opponent. The training doesn't go well and Barry manages to dislocate his shoulder. Caitlin pops it back in just as Eddie calls to tell Barry that they've found the stolen Humvee. As she works with Barry's arm, Caitlin wonders if Barry has been visiting Iris again. When he claims that he isn't, a skeptical Caitlin viciously pops his arm back into place. Once he's healed, Barry meets Eddie, who asks him about Iris. The detective admits that he felt threatened by Barry because of his friendship with Iris, and points out that good friends are hard to find. Joe and Iris take Barry to the park to teach him how to fight. Once Joe gives Barry some rudimentary training, he has Iris start sparring with the boy. She knocks Barry down with ease, and Joe tells his adopted son that the best way to fight is to not start one. If Barry can't avoid a fight then the smartest thing to do is run away. As they examine the stolen Humvee, Barry and Eddie find empty kegs in the back. Barry figures that Tony got drunk and stole the Humvee. The kegs are from a brewery in nearby Keystone City, and Eddie heads off to question the workers. Before he goes with him, Barry finds and bags some gravel from the floor of the Humvee. Joe describes Barry's claims about a man in the yellow suit, and asks Harrison if someone with Barry's abilities could have killed Nora 14 years ago. Harrison says that it's highly unlikely. At the brewery, a tattooed worker gets nervous when Eddie asks questions. He runs off when Eddie flashes a photo of Tony, and Eddie runs after him. Barry speeds in front of the man, but the runner catches him by surprise with a punch. Eddie tackles the man and demands answers, and the worker says that Tony worked at Keystone Ironworks ten months ago. They were laid off and Tony, furious, attacked their boss and felt into a vat of molten scrap during the fight. Everyone assumed that he was dead, and the worker is surprised to hear that Tony is still alive. Eddie wonders how Barry of him and Barry claims that he took a shortcut. Iris is working at Jitters when her fellow waitress Stacy asks where Barry has been, and says that he's cute. Tony comes in and tells Iris that he's been reading her blog, and asks if she knows who the Streak really is. She says that she doesn't, and Tony announces that the Streak is a coward who ran off. He then invites Iris out for a drink, and she says that her boyfriend is a cop. Behind Tony, Stacy gestures at the TV where there's a news story about Tony stealing the Humvee. Tony notices it and crushes Iris' phone so that she can't call the police. He then pays for the damages with the stolen money and tells Iris that they'll meet again as he goes. At the lab, Cisco identifies the gravel as coming from Keystone Ironworks. Caitlin checks Iris' blog and sees a message from her to the Streak, saying that she knows where Tony is and inviting the hero to talk with her. That night, Flash goes to Jitters and confirms that Iris is okay. She warns the hero that Tony is fixated on him, and realizes that Tony is a metahuman. Flash points out that her blog is putting her in danger and then runs to Keystone Ironworks. Cisco and Caitlin try to talk to him over the radio but he ignores them. At the plant, Flash finds a heap of metal slag, long hardened, and fresh beer bottles. Tony attacks the hero and knocks him to the floor, and then pulls a rack of shelves down on him. Cisco and Caitlin go there and pull Flash free, but Tony is long gone. When they get back to the lab, Harrison complains that Barry went off on his own again. Frustrated and angry with himself, Barry says that he still can't stop tony. Cisco tells his friend that they've analyzed Tony's metal structure and confirmed that he can be damaged. However, Barry will have to exceed Mach 1 to do it. To go that fast, Cisco has calculated that Barry will have to run 5.3 miles in a straight line... and if he miscalculates then he'll break every bone in his body. The next morning, Joe asks Barry what happened at Jitters. Eddie comes over and says that Tony has left they've spotted Tony in a stolen car. Tony has left Central City and the state police are handling the case. When Barry regrets not having the chance to bring in Tony himself, Eddie leads him up to the workout room to let off some steam. As he hits the bag, Eddie says that he knows about Barry's history with Tony in school, and admits that he used to be bullied as a child. He learned that the key to fighting is patience, and instructs Barry in how to focus his energy into one punch. Barry hits the bag but doesn't make much of an impression. Eddie tells him to do it again and this time Barry manages to split the bag, and quickly dismisses it as frayed. Harrison and Joe go to a bar for a drink, and Joe speculates that someone had built a particle accelerator 14 years ago, accounting for the killer's superspeed. Harrison points out that there were no recorded dark matter explosions in Central City when he moved to town, and Joe not-so-casually asks Harrison when he moved to Central City. Realizing that Joe suspects him, Harrison admits that it was a month after Nora's murder, and he was just starting over. He then pays for his drink, tells Joe to look up Tess Morgan, and leaves. Two policemen are watching the west house while Iris is inside. She hears something and goes outside to discover that Tony has turned over the cop car and knocked the officers out. Iris turns and finds Tony in the living room with her. As Eddie continues showing Barry fighting moves, Officer Doyle comes in and tells them that Iris's guard officers have been attacked. Eddie heads out immediately and Barry tells him that he'll call Joe. However, he calls STAR Labs and tells Caitlin and Cisco to have them track Iris, just as Joe arrives. That night, Tony takes Iris to their old elementary school and orders her to write about him instead of the Streak, since he's now the toughest human in Central City. He threatens to kill Iris if she doesn't, and admits that she likes him. Realizing the opening, Iris starts flirting with Tony... and manages to hit the fire alarm behind him. Furious, he shoves her away. At the station, Eddie and Singh tell Joe that they're doing everything they can to find Iris. The fire alarm warning goes off at Barry's old school and Barry realizes who is responsible. Tony drags Iris to the trophy case and looks at a photo of himself as a wrestler in high school. As he tells Iris that he's not going out without a fight, Flash arrives and tells him to let Iris go because it's between the two of them. Tony shoves Iris down and transforms into steel, and then attacks Flash. Ignoring the attack, Flash slides between his attacker's legs, grabs Iris, and moves her out of the way. He then attacks Tony, trying to exhaust him while avoiding his punches. However, Flash makes the mistake of hitting tony with a flag pole, and Tony grabs it and smashes Flash into the lockers. Remembering what Joe told him, Flash runs out the door. Caitlin and Cisco monitor Flash and realize what he's going to do as he comes to a stop 5.3 miles away from the school. Flash then turns around and runs back in a straight line, hitting and passing the sound barrier. He slams into Tony, stunning both of them. Shocked out of his metal state, Tony staggers to his feet only for Iris to punch him unconscious. Later, Tony wakes up in a cell within the particle accelerator. Barry confronts him and says that he gained his powers the same way that Tony did, and now tony won't hurt anyone again. As Tony rages, Barry walks outside and thanks Caitlin and Cisco for helping him. Joe goes to STAR Labs and offers Harrison a bottle of scotch by way of an apology. Having checked Harrison's story, he offers his condolences on the death of the scientist's wife Tess. Tess died in a car accident and Harrison came to Central City to get away from memories of their life together. He tells Joe that he had just conceived of the particle accelerator when Nora was murdered. Joe, thankful that he's made amends, asks Harrison to help him, vowing to get the killer. Barry goes to Jitters as Iris cleans up, and they admit that they've missed each other. He says that he doesn't know what he'd do if Iris was hurt, and she tells him that she now has a guardian angel. As they talk, Iris says that her hero came and went like a flash, and then gets an idea. That night, Iris writes a new blog and christens the scarlet speedster "Flash." At home, Joe is going over the files on Nora's murder and crosses Harrison off as a suspect. Someone cuts off the power and the yellow speedster runs into the living room, moving so fast that he's nothing but a blur. When the lights come back up, Joe discovers that all of the files have gone... and the intruder pinned a photo of Iris to the wall with a knife. Written next to the photo is the message "Stop or else." Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Greg Finley as Girder *Austin Dunn as Young Tony Woodward *Lauren Denham as Stacy Conwell *Logan Williams as Young Barry Allen *Amina Elkatib as Young Iris West Guest Stars *Daniel Mallinson as Officer Doyle *Travis MacDonald as Tat Man *Matthew Enright as Hipster on Bike Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3920288/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Is_Born *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Flash_is_Born Episode 06